Recently, tires are being developed that have tire frame portions formed from resin materials (for example, thermoplastic resins) in order to achieve a reduction in weight and easy recycling properties (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-42235).
The tire described in JP-A No. 2011-42235 has a reinforcing layer disposed at the outer circumference of a crown portion of a ring shaped tire frame member formed from a resin material in order to reinforce the tire frame member. The reinforcing layer is formed by winding a resin covered reinforcing cord along the tire circumferential direction onto the crown portion outer circumference so as to form a spiral shape, and bonding the reinforcing cord.